lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussion:4.08 Mein Name ist Kevin Johnson
Ich weiß zwar nicht ob das hier die richtige Stelle dafür ist, aber es ist nunmal die Diskussionsseite. Ich wollte mal wissen, was ihr denkt wer auf Alex, Karl und Rousseau geschossen hat. Ich denke es war eine noch unbekannte Gruppe, die auf der Insel lebt, denn... *Von den Losties war es keiner, da sie die 3 ja kennen, und keinen grund haben sie zu erschießen. *Das gleiche gilt für die Anderen. *Von der Frachtercrew auch niemand, da die ja bei den Losteis sind, und der einzige, der vom Frachter weg ist ja Frank Lapidus ist, da er aber den Losties helfen will (ich weiß nicht in welcher Folge er das gesagt hat), und ohne die Namen zu kennen nicht weiß ob es Losties oder Andere sind und deshalb gehe ich davon aus, das noch eine bis jetz unbekannte gruppe auf der Insel lebt, die vielleicht auch für das Flüstern verantwortlich ist, da Juliet in "The other woman" auch das flüstern gehört hat und dabei überrascht aussieht, bevor Harper aufgetaucht ist. Was denkt ihr darüber??? --Mr.KnowItAll 15:22, 3. Apr. 2008 (PDT) ---- * Vielleicht wusste Frank Lapidus nicht warum er die kleine Gruppe von (bewaffneten) Freighties auf die Insel flog und ist bereits auf dem Weg zurück zum Frachter. Die kleine Gruppe ist auf Alex, Karl und Rousseau gestossen und hielt diese für Ben's Anhänger (Was sie irgendwie auf eine seltsame Art und Weise auch sind) und da Ben laut Freighties sehr gefährlich ist schießen diese bevor sie die Fragen stellen. Es besteht auch die Möglichkeit der bisher unbekannten Gruppe, was natürlich extremer Mindfuck wäre. Um das Flüstern herrschen viele Theorien aber das Flüstern vor Shannon's Tod war eindeutig von Boone, daher denke ich das das Flüstern nur von Toten sowie z.B. Bens Mutter, Frank Duckett oder Wayne Janssen stammen kann. Das wäre eine bisher unbekannte Gruppe die Gruppe der Toten...(könnte noch ewig weiter fantasieren) --Ben Amor 06:56, 4. Apr. 2008 (PDT) ---- *Stimm ja, daran das Frank noch Besatzungsmitglieder des Frachters mitgenommen hat, habe ich garnicht gedacht, das kann natürlich auch sein das die das waren. --Mr.KnowItAll 06:40, 7. Apr. 2008 (PDT) Tom Wird eigentlich erklärt, wie Tom die Insel verlassen hat bzw. dorthin zurückgekehrt ist? In der Trivia steht ja schon eine Aufschlüsselung zu seinen Auftritten während der dritten Staffel, aber ich meine das noch etwas anders. Die Rückblende muss ja nach dem Ende der zweiten Staffel spielen (Michael und Walt haben die Insel bereits verlassen, die Position der Insel wurde durch die Entladung am Ende der zweiten Staffel bekannt) und vor dem Ende der dritten (da der Frachter dann bereits die Insel erreicht hat). Mal abgesehen davon, dass Locke die Galaga zerstört hat, hätte Tom ja damit nicht zurückkehren können (Ben erklärt das in 3x13 damit, dass die Kommunikation zur Außenwelt seit der Entladung unterbrochen wurden). Der Spiegel wird auch erst relativ gleichzeitig zu seinem Tod deaktiviert. Bombe = Attrappe?? Wer sagt eigentlich, dass Bens Bombe nur eine Attrappe war?? Der Riesenaufwand, die Kiste und Michael an Bord zu bringen, nur für so einen Gag? Fällt mir schwer, das zu glauben. Ich hatte das so verstanden, dass die Bombe sehr wohl funktionsfähig war und dass nur Ben sich entschieden hatte, sie "NOCH NICHT" zu zünden - da zu dem Zeitpunkt ja tatsächlich noch ein paar Sympathieträger an Bord sind (Daniel, Frank usw.). :-) Aber man hat von Bens Kofferbombe tatsächlich nie wieder was gehört. Dabei wäre doch der Moment, als die Wissenschaftler im Hubschrauber zur Insel abgeschwirrt sind, ein prima Zeitpunkt für Ben gewesen, seine Bombe zu zünden und so den ganzen Frachterkomplex mit einem Schlag zu erledigen, statt die Söldner auf die Insel zu lassen und u.a. von ihnen seine "Tochter" erschießen und sich selbst unter die Orchidee und von der Insel jagen zu lassen. ;-) --78.94.62.233 07:27, 13. Mai 2009 (UTC)